


Read to Me

by FortheLoveofPlots



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Debbie’s parents, F/M, Love, Nerds in Love, Reading Harry Potter, RobinsonWest, Romance, Slow Burn, just fluff, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheLoveofPlots/pseuds/FortheLoveofPlots
Summary: This is just something fluffy I wrote about Judy reading to Don while he works. They’re both Harry Potter nerds. I may add more later but no promises. This is self-contained fluff.
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Don West, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Read to Me

Judy was reading from her tablet while walking down the hallway when she nearly tripped over Don’s legs sprawled out on the floor. His torso was inside a section of the wall as he repaired something. 

She watched as his large hand emerged from the wall and grasped around among the tools next to him. He found the right one but he accidentally pushed the screw driver away from himself and it rolled away. He cursed softly in Spanish. 

“Hold on, I got it,” said Judy. 

She scooped up the tool and passed it to him. Their fingers brushed and she tried not to be sillily giddy.

“Thanks,” Don grunted not unkindly.

She sat down with her back against the wall.

“I’m just reading so I can sit and pass you tools if you want,” she said.

“That works for me, Doc” he said. Then after a minute of tinkering and reading: “Hand me the extra coil.”

Another minute. 

“What are you reading?” Don asked.

Judy smiled slightly.

“I’m rereading Harry Potter.” She thought he might make fun of her.

“I love Harry Potter!” He said.

“Really!?” said Judy 

“I’m offended that you’re so surprised,” he said. 

“Sorry. What house are you in?”

“I’m also offended you don’t automatically recognize my Gryffindor swagger,” he said.

“Hmm you definitely have some Gryffindor traits but I think you could also be in Hufflepuff.” Said Judy. 

Don snorted. 

“I’ve never been accused of being kind, patient or modest,” he said.

“But you are kind and even patient and modest in some ways. Plus, you’re dedicated, fair, and so so loyal.”

There was a pause and the sound of tinkering stopped. Judy wished she could see Don’s face. He cleared his throat. 

“Thanks. So what house are you in?” He asked. 

“I think I’m in Ravenclaw.”

“Yeah that fits. But you could also be a Gryffindor. Like Hermione. You’re braver than anybody I know, well maybe you’re tied with some of the other Robinsons,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Judy said. “You’re brave too. Really, really brave. I didn’t mean to say you weren’t when I suggested you could be Huffelpuff,” Judy said.

“Thanks. There are some cool Hufflepuffs: Tonks, Cedric,” Don said. “Which book are you reading?”

“I’m reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It’s my favorite so I reread it most often,” she said.

“Solid favorite. Besides excluding the fifth one, I can’t seem to pick a favorite,” he said. “Would-would you read it out loud to me now?”

“Um sure. It’s the Yule Ball part.”

Judy read for a long time, only interrupted when Don asked for a tool.

Judy read: “Just because it’s taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!”

“Ron was an idiot,” Don interjected. “I would have made a move on Hermione in book one.”

“At eleven years old?” Judy said.

“I had moves even at eleven,” said Don. “Plus, I have a things for curly haired brunettes who are also brainiacs.”

Judy tried not to read into that. She didn’t know what to say so she shushed him before continuing to read. 

She continued reading even after the sounds of tinkering stopped. Eventually he came out of the wall and sat up next to her. He told her to finish the chapter so she did. 

“Thanks for reading to me. I really liked it,” he said. “My abuela read the first few books out loud to me in Spanish when I was little.”

Don looked a bit wistful. An idea popped into Judy’s head and before she could think better of it she blurted it out.

“I could read to you some more some time,” Judy said. “If you wanted.”

Don smiled at her softly. 

“I would like that,” he said. 

Judy’s heart fluttered. She was glad for an excuse to spend more time with Don. Maybe they could discuss the books more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me feedback and/or prompts for short pieces or longer pieces!


End file.
